The Best Christmas Ever
by Icestar51
Summary: Noah hates Christmas, but at Geoff's party, will he be convinced otherwise? Main Pairing: Noah/Izzy, Side Pairings: Bridgette/Cody, Harold/Lindsay, and Geoff/Gwen


**My Christmas oneshot! A gift to everyone until Just One Wish is finished.**

**Title: The Best Christmas Ever**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Izzy snuck up behind the couch in her apartment, where her boyfriend Noah was reading a book. She snuck a look, and saw that it was _Pride and Prejudice_. She leaped over the back of the couch, and onto an unsuspecting Noah. He yelped and tried to release himself from her, but Izzy's grip was too strong for her. He sighed and stared at her. "What do you want, Izzy?"

"It's Christmas Eve, silly!" Izzy announced. "We're going to Geoff's super Christmas sleepover party, remember?"

Noah groaned. "How could I forget?"

"Come on, let's go!" Izzy said, dragging him along.

"But I don't want to go!" Noah whined. Izzy stopped, and turned to stare at him. "Why not?"

"I hate Christmas parties," Noah grumbled. "Ever since I was a kid."

"You'll get to see your presents!" Izzy sang. She knew that Noah loved to get presents, because it was usually new books for him to read.

"Fine." Noah gave in. Izzy squealed, and he continued dragging him out the door and into the elevator.

As soon as the door opened, Izzy rushed speedily out, dragging Noah along, and into Noah's car. She threw him into the driver's seat, and sat inside the shotgun. "You drive."

"Why can't you?" Noah asked.

"One time I was driving in China, I accidentally destroyed a terracotta statue. Yeah, I drove right into the place where they were. How was I supposed to know they were priceless?"

By this time, Noah had already started driving, and Izzy clapped gleefully. "Yay, party, yay!"

Noah groaned. This would be a long Christmas, especially with both Izzy and Geoff around.

Twenty minutes later, the unlikely couple arrived at Geoff's party. It looked like the North Pole. Snow covered every inch of land around the house, and the place was covered with tons of brightly lit colorful lights.

"Awesome!" Izzy screamed in excitement. "Let's go in!"

As Noah opened up the door, Izzy flew right through it, and Noah blinked at her. He entered the door after her, just as Izzy began to shout. "Izzy and Noah in the party!"

"Woohoo, Izzy!" Geoff exclaimed, running over. "And Noah too! Awesome!"

"Hey, where's your girlfriend?" Noah asked, looking around.

"Oh, Gwen's in the back with LeShawna." Geoff dismissed it.

Noah looked around. It seemed that just about everyone was there, and he turned to Geoff again. "Where's my good friend Cody?"

Geoff jerked his hand to the room on Noah's left. "Living room, with his girlfriend."

Noah looked shocked. "Since when did Cody have a girlfriend?"

Geoff smirked. "Since like a year ago. Get your facts straight."

Noah headed into the living room, when he saw Cody talking with Bridgette. The tech geek's face brightened up when he saw his friend. "Hey, Noah! Haven't seen you in forever." The two of them fist-bumped.

"Is Bridgette your girlfriend?" Noah asked curiously. Cody and Bridgette blushed, and Cody nodded. "Yeah. We hooked up last New Year's."

"Good for you," Noah told him. "And you too, Bridgette."

"Thanks, Noah." Bridgette stared at him weirdly. "I never thought you could be so nice."

"I think Izzy's been rubbing off on him." Cody joked. The two teens laughed, while Noah just looked insulted, and he left the room to look for the other teens.

Noah found Harold in the video game room with Lindsay. The nerd was trying to beat Lindsay in _Ms. Pac-Man_, but miserably failing. Lindsay was just so good at the game.

Noah looked impressed. "Harold, you actually lost a video game?"

Harold moaned. "Don't remind me."

Lindsay jumped up and down excitedly. "Yay! I beat you, Henry!"

"It's Harold!" Noah and Harold reminded her at the exact time.

"Oh, sorry Harry!" Lindsay chirped. Noah face-palmed, gave a thumbs-up to Harold, and left the room.

Suddenly, Izzy jumped onto his back, and Noah screamed, running around the house blindly. Cody and Bridgette stared at them as the two ran past, Tyler and Eva managed to stop making out to stare with wild eyes, and Geoff cheered as they entered his room. "Woah, Izzy! That's so cool!"

"I know, right!" Izzy exclaimed, bouncing up and down on Geoff's couch, while Gwen and Noah watched in horror. "It was like awesome!" Izzy announced.

"Where can I find a calm and relaxing room?" Noah asked Geoff desperately.

"The massage chair room," Geoff told him. Noah's eyes brightened. "Or you can use the massage chair in the living room, where Bridgette and Cody are."

By this time, Noah had dashed off, and Geoff blinked. Izzy had also disappeared, and Geoff shrugged. He resumed watching a Christmas movie on his flat-screen TV.

Noah had reached the living room, and had leapt excitedly into the massage chair. It was so relaxing to the bookworm that he fell asleep in it, and had a weird dream.

* * *

Cody stared at the bookworm, who had fallen asleep. "Wow. He's out cold."

He whirled around to look at his girlfriend. "Since nobody's here, do you want to turn on a movie or something?"

Bridgette shrugged. "Sure. What movie?"

Cody checked the TV guide. "_Polar Express_ sounds good. What do you think?"

Bridgette clapped eagerly. "I used to love that movie when I was a kid. Let's watch it."

Cody nodded and turned on the TV and flipped to the channel that the _Polar Express_ was playing on. He sat down with his girlfriend, and she hugged him tightly and warmly as the movie began.

* * *

_Noah woke up back at Camp Wawanakwa. "What am I doing here?"_

_ Just then, Cody, Izzy, and Harold appeared. Noah stared at them weirdly, because they were floating in mid-air and somewhat looked like ghosts._

_ "We are here to tell you the true meaning of Christmas!" the three teens boomed to Noah._

_ Cody floated down to Noah. "I am the spirit of Christmas Past, Noah. I am here to show you something._

_ Cody waved his hand, and Noah immediately appeared in his house. _

_ "That's me," Noah whispered. "Me at the age of six, at Christmas time."_

_ "Yes," Cody agreed with him. The Noah in the house opened his present, and looked disappointed with what was inside._

_ "What does this vision mean?" Noah asked the spirit._

_ "If you refuse to have happiness at Christmas time, who knows what will happen to you." Cody told him. "Remember this message."_

_ He floated back to the other spirits, and Harold walked forward._

_ "I am the spirit of Christmas Future, Noah." Harold announced. "I am here to-"_

_ "Wait…" Noah interrupted him. "Isn't it supposed to be Christmas Present?"_

_ Harold looked annoyed. "Let me finish. As I was saying, I am here to show you something."_

_ Harold waved his hand, and Noah saw an old man sitting on a couch, looking lonely._

_ "Is that…me?" Noah asked quietly._

_ "Yes." Harold answered. "If you refuse to have happiness at Christmas time, this is what will happen." Noah paled, and backed away. Harold returned to the other two spirits, just like Cody before him._

_ Finally, Izzy came up to him. "I am the spirit of Christmas Present, Noah." She told him. "I am here to show you something."_

_ She waved her hand, and a picture appeared of Geoff's house. Izzy was trying to wake a sleeping Noah, but to no avail._

_ "What does this mean?" Noah wondered._

_ "The true meaning of Christmas." Izzy told him. "Love and happiness. Go now, and wake up. Your girlfriend is waiting for you."_

_ Noah fell asleep at Camp Wawanakwa, and the three spirits floated gently away, back up to the sky.

* * *

_

"Noah, Noah, wake up!" The voice jolted Noah, and he woke up. Izzy was standing there, shaking his shoulders.

"Izzy, I'm awake!" Noah shouted. Izzy hugged him tightly.

"I was afraid something happened to you." The crazy girl whispered. Noah smiled. "I'm fine, Izzy. Just fine."

"Presents time!" Geoff shouted as he entered the room. Everyone cheered wildly at that, even Noah!

"Gwen and I will go first," Geoff began. "Then Bridgette and Cody, then Harold and Lindsay, then Noah and Izzy…" Noah zoned him out after that. He didn't care about anyone but himself in this situation.

"Okay, Gwen! You and I are going first." Geoff walked up to the tree, and Gwen followed him.

"Here you go, Geoff," Gwen said, handing him a present. "My present to you."

Geoff wildly opened up the present, and he cheered happily. "The Big Collection of Party Tunes!" he grabbed Gwen and hugged her tightly. "Thanks, Gwen."

He took a green and white box and handed it to her. "Your present." She opened it, and it was a set of tons of colored markers, pens, colored pencils, and art supplies. "Thanks, Geoff!" she told her boyfriend.

Bridgette and Cody walked up to the Christmas tree next, and they both handed each other a present at the same time. They both smiled sheepishly, and started to open their presents.

They both cried in delight at the same time, as Bridgette received a new surfboard, and Cody received a new laptop. They hugged each other, and immediately went back to their spot on the couch.

Everyone blinked. "Wow." Noah spoke up. "That was short. And in unison."

Everyone else nodded, except for Bridgette and Cody, who were too busy fiddling with their gifts, and Harold and Lindsay walked up to the tree.

"Here you go, Henry!" Linsday chirped, holding out a red box. Harold opened it, and gasped at what was inside it.

"The new _Halo_ games! But they haven't been released yet!" Harold exclaimed, looking at Lindsay.

"Daddy has a lot of money, and he got that for the two of us as a gift." Lindsay told him. "You have to do one thing for me, though."

"What? I'll do anything!" Harold pleaded.

Lindsay smirked at him. "You have to teach me how to play."

Harold gasped. "Sneaky. Okay, you win. I'll teach you." He pulled out a blue box, and gave it to her.

She opened it up. "Oh my gosh, all the unique shades of makeup in the world!" she hugged Harold. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"You are welcome." Harold told his girlfriend. They started making out, but Geoff dragged them behind the couch and returned to the crowd.

Izzy and Noah walked up to the Christmas tree, Noah more nervously then Izzy.

"Here you go." Izzy said, giving him a red and white box. Noah opened it anxiously, and cheered at the gift. Everyone looked surprised, until Noah held it up. "The new collection of recommended reads for intelligent people!"

"They have those?" Gwen wondered.

Noah nodded in response to her, and hugged the books close to him.

He gave Izzy a green and orange box, and she opened it eagerly. There was a note in there, but nothing else. Izzy looked disappointed, and turned to her boyfriend. "What is this?"

"I realized something," Noah told her. "I realized that love and happiness is the true meaning of Christmas." Geoff, Bridgette, and Cody were nodding in approval. "I didn't put it in the box, because my gift is right here."

He whipped out a soft blue box, and opened it. A diamond ring was shining there, and Izzy gasped.

"Isabella Rebecca Goldman, will you marry me?" Noah asked. Izzy gasped.

"You proposed! You actually proposed!" Izzy screamed in happiness. Noah grinned. "Should I take that as a yes?"

In response, Izzy kissed him hard on the lips, and everyone cheered.

"That's what I call a party!" Geoff screamed in excitement.

Cody slapped his friend on the back. "Good job, dude. Couldn't have done it better myself."

Izzy hugged Noah tightly, and stared at him. The room quieted down. "You know what?"

"What is it, Izzy?" Noah wondered.

"This is definitely, most certainly, the best Christmas ever." she decided.

* * *

**What did you guys think?**

**First Noah/Izzy oneshot I ever did.**

**Read and review!**


End file.
